This application claims the priority of German Application No. 102 37 962.9 filed Aug. 20, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a body structure for a motor vehicle. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a motor vehicle body structure assembly including a seat cross-member which is arranged to extend transversely with respect to, and be connected with, a frame side member and exterior side members, the frame side member comprising a U-profile with bent-away sections which are constructed as a top-side support for the seat cross member, the seat cross member comprising a U-profile connected in each case on a facing side with the frame side member.
In the case of vehicles, particularly cross-country vehicles, it is problematic that, by way of the frame side member of the body structure, water may enter an exterior side member by way of a seat cross member.
It is an object of the invention to provide a body structure, particularly a sealing in the body structure, which prevents a water intake into the lateral exterior side member of the vehicle.
According to preferred embodiments of the invention, in the case of a body structure the above-mentioned type, this object is achieved by providing a body structure for a motor vehicle, having a seat cross-member which is arranged to extend transversely with respect to, and be connected with, a frame side member and exterior side members, the frame side member comprising a U-profile with bent-away sections which are constructed as a top-side support for the seat cross member, the seat cross member comprising a U-profile connected in each case on a facing side with the frame side member, wherein a partition part is arranged between a bent-away section of the frame side member which faces the side member, and wherein the partition part in a watertight manner closes off a passage surface formed by the bent-away section and the U-profile of the seat cross member.
Important advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, by means of a so-called partition part, a sealing-off is provided against an intake of water into the side member. This partition part is arranged between a bent-away section of the frame side member, which faces the side member, and the seat cross-member. By means of the partition part, the passage surface of the bent-away section of the frame side member and of the U-profile of the seat cross-member is closed off in a watertight manner.
In the installed condition, the partition part is arranged in a vertical plane and comprises a basic member with a surrounding expansion foam which is arranged in a spaced manner in the passage surface. This expansion foam surrounds the basic member, and, after the fastening, for example, by way of a snap-type connection, as a result of heat or the like, the foam can expand to such an extent that the passage surface in the seat cross member is closed off in a watertight manner with respect to the lateral side member.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.